The University
by flyonthewall18
Summary: Lucy is a new student in a big popular school.Edmund and Peter was cousin. Lucy has a crush on Peter.Now Edmund keep courting Lucy but Lucy always refused him. One night, Ed saw that Lucy and Peter had kissed.His heart suddenly broked into pieces.!


2:46 AM 8/26/2011

"The University"

A/N: Ok! hello everyone! :) Actually i will say to all of you that it is modern version (as you can see), and it is also an AU (alternate universe).  
>Susan and Lucy was sisters here while Peter and Edmund are cousins.<br>These are their names based on my story...  
>Peter Paul Foster<p>

Edmund Smith Pevensie

Caspian the Tenth

Susan Meyer and Lucy Meyer

Genre: Romance/Friendship/Hurt

Rated: T

Pairings: /Susan and Caspian/ Peter- Lucy - Edmund/  
>Other pairings: Eustace and Jill<p>

PS: Please be nice to me its my first fanfic so please no rude comments... Oh! and also please review! ^_^

Chapter I - First Day Of School

Monday morning,it was the day that Lucy will study at the big and popular school of Spare oom... Lucy was graduated from elementary and now she was at the second step of high school life... Lucy has a long-blonde shoulder length hair that illuminating when the sun rays reflects it, she has a womanly shape of course, a milky porcelain skin and an slim but round color blue-brownish eyes. not perfect ofcourse compare to her sister (Susan) but she is well petty enough. Actually deep inside her she actually hated that school but she has no choice because of some 'family matters' that is feel worried and feel a shame because her sister told her that this university has a lot of students that was clever and when the school will always join in any competitions against other schools they always win..she didnt let her affected by it because she trusted Lucy got herself ready and all her things packed up her mother called her and said that the breakfast was ready.. Lucy go down at the dining room where her Sister and her mother waiting. 'good morning mom! morning Su!' she greeted as she walk to her seat and eat her meal. As soon as she finished her meal, she and Susan got up kissing their mother at her cheeks saying 'goodbye'. as they started walks to their school.

Arriving at the Spare Oom University!

Lucy and Susan was depart when Susan meet her girlfriends and starting left Lucy to go back at their room. Lucy understand so when they leave her she started look the office of Professor Coriakin. After she got at the office of the proffesor she started to look (again) her dorm room. When she reaching the door knob of her room, suddenly someone bump her.  
>'Ouch' she said while she getting her things that messed up on the floor.<br>'oh! sorry i didnt see you there!Are you all right? the female voice said.  
>'Its all right, why are you at ease?' Lucy said twitching her eyebrows while she shyly smile.<br>'uhm.. its nothing really.. i thought i will late at the class' she said

"Oh! not if we will not gonna stand here and talking all day! huh!' Lucy said as they both laughing.  
>'uhm.. by the way are you new here?' she said<p>

"oh! yes..yes actually i was going to the room of 'Lucy looked up at the piece of paper where Prof. Coriakin give to her and adding by"".  
>the girl delighted and started introduce herself to Lucy "oh! so were classmates huh! by the way im Jill pole nice meeting you" she said while she putting her hand to shake Lucy's hand.<br>Lucy! my name is Lucy Meyer, nice meeting you too" she said as she put her hand out to shake the hand of Jill.

After that they both walking to their own room where they seat at their own seats. was started teaching when the boy with a yellow hair and a hazel eyes filling with a slightly freckles across his nose and cheeks appear at the room.

'Mam! sorry im late'he said then he walk toward his seat which is at the back of Lucy's that moment Jill Pole whispers at her ear,

"that that is Eustace Clarence Scrubb somebody told me that his parents are died when he was a child through accident". Lucy scanned the room and she saw that some of their classmates made a disgusted reaction when he suddenly appear. Lucy pitied him! when Eustace seat at his chair Lucy greet him and he made a small smile. When the bell rang because of the recess all of the class started going to the canteen.

At the Recess...  
>Eustace, Jill and Lucy was together went to the canteen they get tray and start buying foods . Eustace found an empty seat and took his place with Lucy and Jill. Lucy has no accompany so she accept the offer of Jill and Eustace because Susan was seated along her friends and she is happy there Lucy didnt disturbed her. Suddenly a group of boys entered the canteen the other one was buying food while the others are at their seats waiting for their member. Lucy was confused because Jill was smiling as if she admire something so Lucy got an idea and started distract her. Jill was staring at the dark haired boy so Lucy asked her if who was them.<br>" Oh! come on you didnt know them?" Jill said Lucy just shook her head and took an another bite of her meal.  
>"Well they are the popular here in the school! You know the boy there the dark haired one? he is Edmund Smith Pevensie the leader of that group"<br>Jill blushed when he point the boy but she continue.  
>" and there the golden haired boy the one who seated at the side of Edmund? he is Peter Paul Foster cousin of Edmund, both handsome fellow eh! Lucy" Jill added the last part while smiling a little.<br>Lucy take a look at Edmund to Peter well she admitted that Edmund is handsome yes! but but when she look at Peter oh gosh! Peter turned his head to Lucy and with no time he wink at her, Lucy suddenly blushed her cheeks who is pink because of a slightly make-up turned red. Jill suddenly giggled when she saw the reaction of Lucy, well all of a sudden she continued her acknowledgement to the rest. As Lucy took a last bit of her food she sneak and suddenly saw that the group of the boys was leaving she scanned Peter immediately he caught Lucy that she glimpse on him and suddenly smiled, oh! how its adorable... his smile!

At their house...

Lucy finished her homework so she spending her time with reading books she was at the living room at the couch sitting.. she suddenly stop, thinking Peter..Why is it so ridiculous? she felt something, something like she known him for a while... but it stop when suddenly she hear someone opened the door.

'Who was there? Mom is that you?' there's no answer until..  
>'Lucy come here! i have a news' tingling and yet happy voice of Susan...<br>'Oh! Su! what happened? why your so happy?'  
>'Luce! i was invited by Rose to her birthday party all of students at the university will come actually this party will held at their house! it will start 7:00 at the evening so...<br>'So what? dont tell me' Lucy twitching her eyebrows with an annoy face..  
>'Oh! Luce i love parties you know that! so i.. i was invited so i dont have any choice to say "no". Luce it will held tommorow can you please come.. come with me?huh! please only one time..<br>'Susan! I hate parties! its! its! disgusting Su! i hate dancing...  
>'Luce i know that but please for me! just once it will never happen again!' Susan was holding the hand of her sister with an pity look..<br>'Ok! fine! fine! just once only Su!' Lucy said this to stop the conversation and to go back with her reading..  
>'Yes! thank you Luce! i promise you. i owe you!' Susan give her a one final smile before she goes upstair..<br>Lucy hated parties she hates dancing she thought to herself that she was an awful dancer but she has no choice to accept Susan's proposal but deep inside her she wishes that Peter was there too...

That Day at their House...

"Su! what is this? arghh! Su! i dont want these dress! I want to take it off!" Lucy shrills while she scrunching her nose...  
>"Luce! you know its a birthday party! we have to look presentable! com'on dont take that off! you know you look great and beautiful! if your nervous dont be! im here just walk with a great confidence like a woman..<p>

Susan was wearing a strapless,3 inches high above her knees,it complexioned of black with white polka dots and also has a ribbon in her left chest side it was matching with a black high heels shoes . Her hair was curled while she let it loose...Lucy! well let just say that her dress was a 2 inches above her knees and it complexioned of pink with black flower designs matching with a black medium heels and has an big curl hair that is loosing too. Lucy hates her looks she looks like she's seductive.

"Su! i know i know that we will going to a birthday party but uh! i'm its look seductive i dont want to show off my body! Su!" Lucy who has prepared to take it off but suddenly stop by Susan.  
>"Lu! how many times do i have to tell you! you look wonderful! com on we have to be in time. Besides its 6:30 we have to hurry... Dont be so ridiculous its all right com'on." Susan hold the hands of Lucy to stop her fidgitting.<br>Lucy stops fidgitting while she know soon that only 30 minutes left for their arrival at the birthday party...

Arrival at the Birthday Party of Rose...

Rose saw Susan at the front door of the gate she approach her ready to give her a hug.

"Su! you arrive! i thought you will reject me! i'm glad your here!" as soon as she hug her she saw ! uh! Su! who is this friend of yours?"

"No! its my sister she's bored so i ask her to accompany me here and also she's a new high school student in second year if you do not know!" Susan said as she point Lucy to Rose... Lucy greeted Rose while she give her a hug. Rose start accompany Susan and Lucy inside her house while a party was held...As soon as they stepped in the party Rose excuse Susan so that they can have fun together.. Lucy nodded while she's drinking a vodka with a lime.

"Gosh! why i accept the idea of Susan! see i will not having fun here? I wish Jill was here!" Lucy whispering to herself so no one can hears... Suddenly someone cleared his throat... When Lucy turn her head to her side she's surprised she doesnt beleive what she saw. Peter was standing with his back on the counter.  
>"Why your not having fun? i mean here..." he said<p>

"We..well i.i. uhm.. i just.. just hate pa-parties" Lucy stutters through the nervousness...

"Oh! is that so? well me too! i just you know ? an awful dancer!" and then he laughed "sorry! if i fright you huh! my gin was used up so i have to get one and there i saw you! You seem lonely so i thought if i may join you!" Peter said while his hands was at the back of his neck seems like he's nervous or somewhat.  
>"Ooh! no i just not having fun.. but but im not lonely! but anyway thanks! Well uhm.. maybe your group was waiting you.. you can go back now.. Lucy said while giving Peter a shyly smile.<p>

"Uh! actually, they're happy as you can see.." then he point his group at the center dancing with a girls.  
>Lucy tilt her head to see but she has say"oh! yeah! ".<p>

"uhm.. anyway I'm Peter.. Peter Pevensie! Peter said as he stroke his hands to make a shake with Lucy.  
>"oh! uhm.. well Lucy.. Lucy Meyer is my name..<p>

" Lucy said as she shake the hand of Peter.. Lucy feels that they hold each other for a while so she start pull her hands away with embarassment.. When Peter go back to real life (he's distracted by the beauty of Lucy) he has made a topic so that they can take their time for a while and then it comes..

" i saw you at the canteen yesterday!" Peter burst out..

"well yes! yeah at the canteen.." Lucy said leaving her with a slightly shame.

through the party, Lucy and Peter got to know each other and figured that they has some similarity attitudes. sometimes Peter giving jokes to Lucy and then they all laugh to the party.. Lucy laugh and laugh all time at party she thoughts that its right that she comes with her sister at the party..

"Lucy! can you.. can you .." Peter trying his hard to burst it out, he wanted Lucy to become his friend.

"can what? huh!" Lucy said as she's smiling

"Canyoubemyfriend?" he burst out but Lucy didnt understand so she ask him again.

"What? your at haste.. just slow it"  
>"Can.. you.. be.. my..friend?" Peter finally burst out as he sigh heavily..<p>

" oh! uh!uh! i..i..well" Lucy stuttered but answers him by nodding her head...

Suddenly their moments was stop when...

"Pete! com'on bro! what are you doing here? its fun outside.. our group members was waiting.."Edmund said as he saw Lucy sitting at the counter."Oh! and who is these? "girl" friend of yours?" as he mocking Peter but suddenly stop when his cousin shot him a glare.. 'yea! "friend" only friend'.

"Ed! its Lucy! new student at our school.." Peter said as he introduce Lucy to Edmund, "Lucy! Ed, my cousin".

"Oh! nice meeting you! Edmund.." Lucy's soothing voice greets Edmund.

"nice meeting you too.., oh! if you'll excuse us, Ms. Lucy '' Pete and i has a conversation outside.. along with our group.. Edmund said. Lucy only nodded... Edmund thanks her.. when they leave, Susan approach her.

"Oh! Luce come here sis, we have to go home mom and father was waiting, they only give us a 4 hours, so by 11:00 we have to got home." Susan said as she held her sister's arm. When they got home they glad that their parents has gotten sleep.. they both got to their own room...

Later that night..

Lucy has finish her bath and ready to go to sleep, before she goes to sleep she brushes her hair 100 times.. Its her routine every night.. She goes in front of her mirror and starting brushes every strands of her hair it has a smooth and silky strands... Then she goes to bed..

20 minutes later...

Lucy cant sleep! she try everything to get sleep but she does not feel sleepy... She tries to drink milk it doesnt work, She tries to close her eyes but it also doesnt work... Lucy remembered what happened that night gosh! she spends her 3 hours time talking to Peter.. oh! its so unforgettable.. they laugh, sometimes they feel awkward, then happy.. ughhh! he's adorable.. yet cute.. suddenly Lucy got sleep after thinking Peter..

ooh! is it how it feels?...


End file.
